You'd Marry Me?
by The Alternative Source
Summary: She surprised him at every turn. Especially when she said she'd marry him. Abed/Annie. One-Shot. Complete.


You'd Marry Me

By The Alternative Source

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: This is set during Episode 16 of Season 3. It's the episode where Annie goes with Abed into the Dreamatorium.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I've run the simulations Annie. I don't get married. I don't invent a billion dollar website that helps people have sex. I don't make it into Sundance, Slamdance, or Dancepance," he looked at her briefly, "Troy invents Dancepance in 2019. Don't tell him. He has to stumble onto it."

She wanted to lean forward and grab his hand but he could see her hesitation, "Alright. Listen. The scenarios you're running here are like great science fiction. They're impressive and detailed and insightful. But they're not accurate for crap. Science fiction never has been. Look at 2001. Did we have a Space Odyssey? No. We got snowboarding and the Olympics. And we over validated Carson Daily."

Abed shook his head. Annie was right. Carson was way over validated, "Poor guy."

Annie rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Cry me a river. My point is your simulations are nothing more than anxieties. You're afraid you don't fit in. You're afraid you'll be alone. Great news. You share that with all of us. With me. So you'll never be alone. You'll always fit in. And yes that's why I meddled with Troy and Britta. You caught me. I was trying to make life go according to some script. I can't. You can't. And you're wrong about one thing for sure."

He peered up at her in confusion, "And that would be?"

"Who said you'd never get married? We've been together for almost three years Abed. I don't count?" she asked quietly.

Abed turned to look at her. An understanding look overcame him as he realized his mistake. Annie and Abed were going somewhere. She had confirmed it. Every scenario he had come up with said so. He just didn't think it would go that far. Marriage, "You count the most."

"Good. We both need to get more comfortable winging it. At least it'll be less work," Annie smiled at him.

"It would cut down my Dreamatorium time by 18 hours a week. We can take up yoga," he suggested.

Annie nodded and grinned, "Sure. You have the body type. Now let's get you out of here."

He moved his hands slightly, "I don't know how. These fake shackles don't have a fake key."

Annie got on her knees and asked, "Isn't that what a quantum spammer's for?"

He grinned at her enthusiasm. It wasn't the right tool but he loved the fact that she was trying and succeeding at working in his simulations, "Technically no. But that's fine."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" he asked from behind her as they exited the Dreamatorium. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her into the living room.

She looked at him over her shoulder and smiled, "Yeah."

"I'll make us buttered noodles", he moved towards the kitchen but paused. This isn't how it was supposed to be. The scenario dictated that he walk into the kitchen and make them food. But she was right. They needed to wing it. He turned around and quickly turned her. Annie's questioning eyes met his and he stayed quiet and leaned down to kiss her. His lips lazily moved over hers. Annie's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Abed's hands buried themselves in her hair and he pulled her back, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips were swollen like she'd just been thoroughly snogged.

"For being there," he leaned down and placed his forehead against hers. This was the moment. He needed to ask her. See if what she said was genuinely true. He wasn't good at reading these emotions. She always knew how to decipher them. And he knew that something had changed between them after she said it, "You'd marry me?"

Her doe eyes peered up at him and she placed her hands on his cheeks. Placing a gentle kiss upon his lips she whispered, "Yeah. I would."

"Someday?"

"Someday for sure."

"I.." he opened his mouth and the words got stuck in his throat. He swallowed and tried again, "I love you."

Annie closed her eyes and kissed him again, "I love you too."

He knew it would take a while. A while for him to fully accept the changes that were still occurring in his life because of Annie. But he knew for certain that she would be there. By his side. Not because a movie, TV show, or series dictated it. But because she loved him. Even with all his oddities. His mannerisms. And she would even take the biggest gamble with him.

'_She'd marry me.'_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: Enjoy and leave me a review!

**Leave it right...**

**HERE!**


End file.
